But I'll Be Broken Without You
by The-Doll-Who-Dreamt
Summary: Len can't see with tears stinging his eyes and clouding his vision as they threaten to tumble down his ivory cheeks, unable to muster up any words to speak with. 'Kaito-nii... I'm not ready for you to go yet..' - Random KaiLen feels, some shounen-ai drama stuffs. Really short.


Len wasn't ready.

Kaito was dying and he wasn't ready.

Kaito was a failure before... but he had fans now! He couldn't be deactivated yet!

Len wasn't ready. Not for this.

Len wasn't ready to hear the pained screams prying apart the lips that curled into a delicate heart warming smile. He wasn't ready to wake up in a bed without him; without the bluenette's arms wrapped tightly around his mid-torso, giving off a warmth that he craved. He wasn't ready to open his eyes in the morning and not see Kaito's peaceful sleeping expression, a careless spill of vibrant lapis lazuli hair stroking his milky-white cheeks.

Not yet.

"Len,"

_Don't say my name like that._

"I love you."

_Don't say that like it's the last time._

"It'll be okay, Len-kun. Ne?"

_Don't lie to me._

"Say something,"

Len couldn't see through the many tears clouding the azure eyes Kaito claimed were adorable, salty liquid cascading down alabaster cheeks. He simply shook his head, unable to muster out any words. He choked on the air he tried to breathe, closing his eyes tightly. "Kai.." His voice broke, shattered in the most beautiful way, like the most fragile china.

"It's fine," Kaito lied in a soothing tone, smiling warmly up at the blonde. "You'll still have Gakupo-kun; you won't need me. It'll all be okay, and you'll be fine." He took the boy's small hand in his own, still holding a smile as he raised his free hand and gingerly wiped at the tears falling down Len's cheeks. "You see?"

"I _won't _ be fine, you _idiot_!" Len snapped, flaxen brows narrowing. "How have you not noticed?!" His voice shattered once more, "I love you," He murmured pitifully, lips curving into a quivering smile. "How pathetic is that, Kaito-nii? I fall in love with _you_. Not Piko-kun, not Gaku-nii, not Oliver-chan... _you. _I know you love Miku; I _know _I can't have you, but I still fell in love with you." He broke eye contact with the bluenette, smiling still. "And I never told you, because I wanted you to be happy with Miku-nee.."

"Len-kun..." Kaito breathed, his gentle voice laced with an emotion Len thought to be pity. "I'm so sorry," He murmured. "I-" He was cut off by a sharp and pained gasp. "_Len_," He rasped, squeezing the shota's hand as his eyes too became clouded with tears.

"Kaito-nii...?" Len choked out, chest tightening.

With the tiny amount of strength he had left, Kaito gripped Len's shirt in a trembling hand and forced him closer with a strong tug. He didn't say anything as his heated breath tickled Len's lips, a weak smile taking place on his own as a soft velvet danced onto the boy's otherwise milky-white cheeks at the close proximity. They remained in this position for a moment, warm breath and vibrant bangs mingling as cerulean eyes glistening with tears stared back into deep lapis lazuli ones before Kaito leaned up slightly to meet Len's lips.

Len could tell that Kaito was pouring his heart and soul into this kiss and tears wouldn't stop flowing down his cheeks while he _tried _to kiss back with the same amount of passion he was receiving. Kaito's hand shakily pulled away the ponytail holder in his hair, allowing the silky topaz spill to fall and stroke his small shoulders before he threaded his fingers into the gold mess, pulling him in closer. He felt Kaito's grip slightly loosen on his shirt and broke the kiss. "Kai-Kaito," He murmured pitifully, knees threatening to give out despite the fact that he was leaning against the bluenette's bed. "H-how long...? Wh-why didn't you t-tell me?"

Kaito pressed a slim finger to the shota's plush lips and smiled a weak smile. "Kagamine Len," He began, voice not wavering in the slightest despite the tears tumbling down his cheeks. "I love you, and I'm sorry.." He breathed. "Be happy for me, okay?"

"N-no," Len shook his head. "Don't _say _that. Don't talk like you're leaving me, please."

"Le-Len," Kaito whispered in a broken voice. "Please?"

Len nodded weakly, complying as Kaito pulled him onto the bed with him and into his grasp. He didn't speak, and only hid his face in the man's neck, letting his snowy-white coat soak up the tears collecting in the corners of his eyes.

"_I love you..._"

* * *

**A/N: **Behold the reason my heart was just ripped out! Ahahahahhahahahah /cry  
**  
**I don't even know where I came up with this or why I wrote it. I just... did. I don't know why I'm posting it, either. /shrugs  
So, here, have some KaiLen feels for no apparent reason!


End file.
